The Gift (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Scène située juste après "Journey to Babel". Amanda Greyson observe son fils prendre soin de son capitaine convalescent et le capitaine lui offre indirectement un rare cadeau. (traduction complète)


**Traductrice** : Adalas

**Auteur** : KCS

**Note de la traductrice** : La fic originale est disponible sur ce site. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement l'auteure pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic. Si vous vous en sortez avec l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son compte, ses fics Star Trek sont parmi les meilleures que j'ai pu lire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Être mariée à un Vulcain, et vivre parmi eux pendant des décennies avait ses avantages et ces désagréments. Ces derniers étaient peu nombreux bien que contrariants cependant, Lady Amanda Greyson avait décidé bien avant d'épouser l'ambassadeur Sarek de Vulcain que les avantages à ne faire qu'un avec un esprit aussi brillant l'emportaient de très loin sur les malaises sociétaux dus à son humanité. Très peu d'humains étaient capables de comprendre ou même de tenter de comprendre la profondeur et l'intensité qui caractérisaient les mariages Vulcains, de celles annihilaient tout facteur d'incommodité avec une force inexplicable. Elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Cependant, l'un de ces désagréments résidait dans le fait que son fils unique avait été forcé durant toute sa vie de jongler avec les deux côtés de l'équation culturelle : humaine et Vulcaine, et avait pris les décisions de la seule manière qu'il avait apprise : logiquement. Tandis que si Sarek demandait à Amanda de se comporter comme une vraie Vulcaine dans les lieux publics, jamais il n'avait désiré la forcer à réprimer toute émotion lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Néanmoins, on attendait d'elle qu'elle tempère cette émotivité avec leur fils, et cette dualité de nature, elle le savait, avait été un facteur confortant Spock a être plus Vulcain qu'un individu pure souche de cette race qu'elle avait appris à connaître. La nature humaine – ou même demi humaine – devait être sur-compensée dans certains domaines quand dans d'autres elles étaient perçues comme des faiblesses, et son fils n'avait que trop bien illustré ce principe.

Lady Amanda savait tout ça, et l'avait toujours su, mais avait elle été si bouleversée à l'idée de perdre un voire deux des hommes qu'elle aimait qu'elle s'était abominablement comportée avec Spock, même pour une humaine – et pire encore en tant qu'épouse et mère d'un Vulcain. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il s'était arrêté le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de ses parents (dans un pur désir logique d'obtenir des diagnostics exactes avait-il dit mais elle n'avait pas été dupe) qu'elle avait manqué de fondre en larmes de soulagement tandis qu'elle s'était excusée pour ses réactions des trois jours précédents.

« Des excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, Mère » avait-il dit avec son habituelle sérénité rassurante.

Elle avait secoué la tête, jeté un coup d'œil à son mari paisiblement assoupi pour voir si elle pouvait faire montre de davantage d'émotion que ce qu'il aurait approuvé en étant conscient.

« Mais elles le sont, Spock, avait-elle répondu, tu es et tu dois être _qui _tu _es_ et une mère ne devrait jamais devenir si bouleversée au point de passer ses humeurs sur son fils – qu'il soit Vulcain o_u_ humain. »

Spock avait légèrement incliné la tête.

« Bien que je maintienne toujours que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter à propos de... l'incident, je suis capable de comprendre la... perturbation. » Il avait marqué une pause et elle avait vu ses yeux se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de repos, où se trouvait le Capitaine. « … cela induit une réaction inhabituelle. ».

Elle avait sourit à ces mots et laissé tomber : même pour un œil non averti, son malaise était évident, encore plus pour celui d'une mère entraînée, et peu de temps après, il avait prit congé et été allé s'asseoir au chevet de son capitaine, comme il l'avait fait la veille, dès l'instant où son quart de travail s'était achevé.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que son ô combien Vulcain de fils avait accepté un ami tel que le capitaine James Kirk semblait l'être. La moitié du contenu de ses communiqués envoyés à la maison étaient des récits au sujet de cet homme ainsi que de quelques autres (y compris le docteur grincheux qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner Spock sur tout et rien, à son grand amusement à elle et au léger dégoût de Sarek). Ces rapports de mission étaient davantage des preuves esquissant un commandant compétent, mais les missives plus courtes et plus personnelles, livrées à sa demande et acceptées à contrecœur pour cette même raison, parlaient de moments plus heureux – bien que pas dans ces termes – de soirées paisibles à bord du vaisseau, de permissions que son fils avait autrefois abhorré avec chaque fibre de son esprit Vulcain. Elle doutait que Spock ait même pris conscience d'à quel point chaque ligne en disait plus sur ses compagnons humains que sur lui-même ou son travail – et c'était en cela remarquable ; ce changement depuis le jeune homme introverti qu'il avait été à l'Académie, et même en tant qu'Officier Scientifique sous le commandement de Christopher Pike.

C'était incroyable, en ce sens que jamais aucun vrai Vulcain n'accepterait un humain comme ami, sauf dans des circonstances si rares que ça n'avait littéralement jamais été rapporté. L'amour humain avec toutes ses nuances et toutes ses dérives était si capricieux et imprévisible qu'aucun Vulcain ne mettrait à l'épreuve ses boucliers mentaux et n'aurait même jamais eu suffisamment confiance en un spécimen de cette race pour former plus qu'une faible accointance avec lui ou elle. Amanda était contente que fils ait rejeté celle part inutile de son héritage Vulcain (l'une des rares qu'elle détestait de ce mode de vie bien meilleur) et avait au contraire embrassé les faits comme Vérité – qu'il _était_ à moitié humain et qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à admettre - même indirectement - apprécier des humains.

Pourtant, humainement parlant, en tant que mère, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le voir être un _peu_ plus humain, même si c'était uniquement avec elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait même pas parlé personnellement jusqu'à ce voyage, et encore plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu et, à cause de la tension qui le séparait de Sarek, Spock avait était encore plus froid et inexpressif que dans son souvenir, même durant son enfance, alors qu'il luttait avec tant d'ardeur pour se comporter comme un véritable Vulcain sans l'avantage d'en _être _un_._

Un petit éclat de rire filtra dans l'entrée de la chambre de repos de Sarek, et sur un coup de tête, elle laissa son mari toujours plongé dans un sommeil serein pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle attenante.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le Dr McCoy leva les yeux, regardant de travers quelque chose sur son ordinateur, et lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit, ses sourcils se haussant. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et pointa de l'autre la salle où se trouvaient ses deux supérieurs, puis retourna à son travail sans un bruit.

Elle comprit l'allusion et resta silencieuse, à demi cachée dans l'ombre d'une cloison pour observer les occupants de la petite salle d''infirmerie.

Le Capitaine Kirk n'avait pas guéri aussi rapidement que l'avait espéré le médecin, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait combattu sa faiblesse de toutes ses forces, elle avait remarqué que l'obstination était un trait de caractère que le Capitaine partageait avec son fils, peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils fonctionnaient si bien ensemble. En plus d'avoir aggravé son état par son héroïsme sur la passerelle lors de la bataille contre les Orions, le Capitaine Kirk avait été attrapé deux fois en train d'essayer de se faufiler hors de l'infirmerie (une fois par McCoy, une fois par Spock qui était venu lui apporter des gaufres à la fraise depuis le mess des officiers, à la grande consternation du médecin en chef) et tout ça n'avait fait aucun bien à son poumon qui guérissait lentement et à sa blessure dans le dos.

A présent, le médecin avait autorisé Kirk à s'asseoir dans un biobed, les oreillers soigneusement calés derrière lui pour le maintenir dans une position latérale qui ne nuirait pas à sa blessure en train de cicatriser, et il étudiait actuellement le jeu d'échecs à moitié vidé de ses pions que son fils avait installé sur une petite table près du lit. Spock tournait le dos à la porte, les yeux rivés sur la table tandis que le capitaine calé sur le flanc lui faisait face, les deux hommes alliaient affaires et plaisir tout en discutant de la situation avec les ambassadeurs.

« Rien d'important. » disait Spock en déplaçant un fou au troisième niveau « Le docteur McCoy est en réalité celui qui a mis fin aux hostilités verbales ce matin. »

« Oh ? »

Les yeux de Kirk brillèrent d'une chaude lueur dorée. D'où elle se tenait elle pouvait voir l'affection en eux, et il n'était pas étonnant que ce regard ait décongelé une façade Vulcaine en granit peu de temps après avoir pris les commandes.

« Puis-je savoir comment ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous des informations qui nous ont été données concernant la haute estime des Gra'aïtiens pour les "métaphores colorées et grossières" dans n'importe quelle langue ? »

Le Capitaine rit, cherchant son cavalier le plus proche et le donnant à son premier officier car il ne pouvait pas atteindre la majorité de l'échiquier sans s'étirer.

« Niveau deux du roi, s'il vous plaît. Ne me dites pas que Bones a insulté un ambassadeur Gra'aïtien ? »

En écoutant attentivement, Amanda aurait juré que Spock avait sourit en reprenant la parole, mais bien sûr, ne pouvant voir son visage, elle n'avait que l'intonation de sa voix pour juger.

« Tout à fait, en Standard et en Ga'aïtien. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles l'Ambassadeur Chi'idth voudrait faire du Docteur un membre honoraire de son Conseil consultatif. »

Kirk laissa retomber un bras sur les yeux, éclatant de rire, et Amanda sourit en réponse. Que Spock connaisse pleinement la valeur thérapeutique du rire ou non, il était évidemment conscient que c'était sain pour l'âme humaine et usait - de ce fait - de cette connaissance à son avantage.

« Et il a aussi dit qu'il me paierait beaucoup mieux que Starfleet, Capitaine ! » entendit-elle McCoy beugler avec bonhomie derrière elle (évidemment, l'un des arts les plus perfectionnés de cet homme résidait dans la capacité à écouter ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté) et elle se recula rapidement pour ne pas être vue. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez vive pour éviter les yeux fatigués mais brillants d'amusement de Kirk qui se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

Il la regarda, interrogateur mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage pour que Spock n'en sache jamais rien, et quand elle lui rendit son regard, elle jura qu'il lui avait lancé un clin d'œil effronté avant de retourner au jeu. Spock ayant patiemment attendu qu'il se concentre à nouveau.

« Euh... » Il se massa le front pendant un instant, plissant les yeux face au plateau « là. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois après avoir placé une tour sur une case du plus bas niveau.

Elle nota que la tête de son fils ne s'était pas penchée pour regarder le plateau, mais plutôt le visage du Capitaine pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, tandis que l'humain levait des yeux interrogateurs vers son Premier Officier, les longs doigts de Spock déplacèrent rapidement un cavalier sur un niveau différent.

Un large sourire, même si un peu tendu, plissa le visage du Capitaine qui se pencha et tendit un bras pour saisir sa reine. Puis, d'un coup, toute couleur disparut de son visage et il vacilla sur un coude.

« Capitaine, le Dr McCoy a expressément dit de ne pas étirer votre blessure ! » répliqua instantanément Spock en ramassant la pièce avant que Kirk ne l'atteigne, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le blessé.

« Je vais... je vais bien, Spock » souffla lentement Kirk, tandis que son visage pâlissait de plus en plus et qu'un voile de transpiration commençait à se former sur son front « Comment vais-je me rétablir s'il ne me laisse même pas m'asseoir tout seul ? »

« A un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que si vous persistez dans une telle idiotie », rétorqua sévèrement Spock et Amanda étouffa un rire au ton qu'il avait pris : celui d'un parent envers un enfant capricieux et récalcitrant.

Le Capitaine se pencha en arrière, respira profondément et agita mollement une main.

« D'accord, d'accord... fou au niveau trois de la reine. » soupira-t-il en indiquant la case sur l'échiquier puis fermant les yeux.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Un œil s'ouvrit à nouveau, regardant amèrement le plateau.

« Vous allez me battre quoi qu'il arrive, Spock... je choisis une mort rapide et indolore plutôt que de la faire traîner en longueur pendant des heures. »

Elle ne put voir l'expression de son fils, mais elle remarqua qu'il reposait la pièce à sa place d'origine, puis se levait gracieusement pour écarter la table.

« Mais que... » protesta faiblement Kirk.

« Nous finirons un autre jour, Capitaine » dit doucement Spock en repoussant la table loin de la zone de passage, contre le mur immaculé. « Si vous, l'homme qui a déjà fait durer une partie pendant sept heures, treize minutes et quarante-neuf secondes et l'a achevée avec une combinaison impossible de coups, êtes prêt à simplement m'accorder la victoire quand vous avez au moins trois alternatives possibles, c'est que vous n'allez pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez. »

« Je vais bien.. c'est juste que... je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à un moyen de m'en sortir tout de suite. » murmura Kirk en frottant une manche sur ses yeux et son front pour en éponger la transpiration.

« C'est justement pour ça que nous finirons plus tard, Jim. » fut la gentille réponse, et Amanda sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à la fois à cause du ton et de l'incroyable familiarité employée ; avec Spock, cela avait toujours été « le Capitaine », même pendant les crises de ces derniers jours. De temps en temps, dans des communiqués à caractère personnel, il se référait au Capitaine, et même à McCoy par leurs prénoms, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu le dire à haute voix. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer une autre personne que Spock aurait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'appeler par son prénom, y compris durant ses jours passés à l'Académie ou sous les ordres du Capitaine Pike.

« Vous avez besoin de repos, maintenant, Capitaine. » dit doucement son fils « Et j'ai promis au Dr McCoy que je veillerais à ce que vous cessiez vos activités lorsqu'elles deviendraient plus nuisibles que bénéfiques à votre rétablissement. »

Elle entendit une faible protestation, mais sa vue était partiellement obstruée par Spock penché sur le lit pour aider le Capitaine, retirant soigneusement les oreillers en en gardant que deux et plaçant les autres sur une pile près du lit vide le plus proche.

« J'en ai assez de me reposer... il faut que me lève, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. » murmura plaintivement Kirk, remuant les jambes sous les draps cramoisis « Ce vaisseau avec tous ces ambassadeurs prêts à se sauter à gorge des uns et des autres... »

« _Rien_ de tout cela ne vaut la peine de mettre votre santé en danger en reprenant votre travail prématurément. Une fois par semaine suffit amplement, même pour un capitaine de vaisseau qui se croit invincible. »

Lady Amanda eut presque le souffle coupé et cacha un sourire derrière ses mains car il était manifestement évident que cette dernière phrase était sans vergogne une réprimande – une _taquinerie_ – de la part ni plus ni moins de son Vulcain de fils. Sarek manquerait d'en mourir d'horreur, mais c'était pour elle une douce musique.

Le rire reconnaissant de Kirk se transforma en un demi-étranglement lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser pour se rallonger. « Mauvaise idée. » hoqueta-t-il avec ironie, à moitié allongé sur le flanc, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur « Très très mauvaise idée. »

Elle ne voyait toujours pas le visage de son fils, mais elle savait d'expérience que les Vulcains montraient rarement ce qu'ils ressentaient avec autre chose que leurs yeux. Le dicton terrien _les actes valent mieux que les mots,_ avait un équivalent proche en Vulcain – et son fils incarnait les deux.

« Jim, si me permettez ?... » Demanda doucement Spock et elle vit le Capitaine fermer les yeux après un signe de tête réticent.

Elle l'observa rallonger petit à petit le jeune homme dans le lit, s'assurer que la blessure n'était pas dérangée, puis tira la couverture chauffante jusqu'en dessous du visage pâle et tiré.

« Capitaine, je crois que vous devriez dormir maintenant, je vais aller chercher le Dr McCoy si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Souffrez-vous beaucoup ? »

Tandis qu'il respirait lourdement pendant un instant, les yeux de Kirk s'ouvrirent et il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non... je vais bien, ne le dérangez pas Spock. »

« J'ai l'autorisation du docteur pour vous apporter un repas à 9h si vous le souhaitez, avoir cédé la responsabilité de présider les activités sociales à Mr Scott. »

Son ami sourit d'un air endormi à son Premier Officier.

« Ce serait génial... pensez-vous pouvoir chiper de la tarte aux pommes ? »

« Pas même en rêve, Capitaine ! » hurla McCoy derrière elle et elle se recula dans l'ombre tandis que les deux homme levaient les yeux ennuyés vers la porte ouverte.

« Rabat-joie. » grommela le Capitaine et devant le regard perplexe et un brin consterné du Vulcain, il pouffa de rire dans l'oreiller « Ne me demandez pas Spock... c'est juste une autre de ces expressions... »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de demander des éclaircissements, Capitaine. » fut la réponse sèche et Amanda vit les coins de la bouche de son fils frémirent « Je reviendrais à 9h... avec tout ce que je serais capable de faire passer derrière l'œil vigilant de notre médecin en chef. »

Un sourire fatigué et :

« Merci Spock. Oui, je sais qu'on ne remercie pas la logique... et je sais aussi que passer tout votre temps libre ici pour essayer de m'empêcher de tout détruire est logique. »

Un silence momentané puis un doux :

« Comme vous dites Capitaine. »

Kirk sourit, puis poussa un énorme bâillement, tentant manifestement de rester éveillé. Amanda observa Spock se tenir debout et se pencher sur le convalescent pour vérifier les constantes au-dessus du lit.

Un instant plus tard, les yeux du Capitaine se fermèrent à nouveau et sa respiration s'approfondie tandis qu'il renonçait à la lutte et glissait dans la vulnérabilité du sommeil. Elle observa la fraction de seconde durant laquelle les doigts de Spock effleurèrent doucement la tempe de l'humain, s'assurant sans doute que son sommeil serait profond et réparateur. Puis il se redressa, rajusta son uniforme, composa son expression sereine coutumière et se retourna pour partir.

Elle ne leur dira jamais que son œil de mère avait tout de suite vu que Kirk avait légèrement exagéré cette douleur et cet épuisement dans le seul but, elle le savait, de lui permettre de voir la réaction émotionnelle de son fils à l'égard de son ami.

Lady Amanda se fondit à nouveau dans l'ombre de la chambre de son mari, réalisant que le capitaine Kirk lui avait offert un cadeau rare et elle n'allait pas en gâcher la valeur en informant son fils qu'elle avait espionné son humanité durant quelques précieux instants.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. La VO possède un style d'écriture étonnement complexe et riche en interprétations et en nuances que - n'étant pas bilingue - je me suis efforcée au mieux de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible en français. Si vous voyez des maladresses un peu trop flagrantes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. :)


End file.
